penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Eladrin
A Subrace of Elves. The eladrin are mysterious elves of The Feywild. Masters of sword and spell, they defend their glittering cities and ancestral homelands from the dark forces arrayed against them. Eladrin are possessed of a keen, almost instinctual understanding of magic. They are most comfortable in places where the veil between the mortal world and The Feywild is at its thinnest, such ancient forests. While eladrin are content to seclude themselves among their own kind behind the wards and defenses protecting their communities, the burgeoning evil stalking the lands brings forth many eladrin champions who devote their lives to battling their ancient enemies. Phrelle Eladrin Alithrya The Colossas Oakvale, is Alithrya’s ancient forest and thus it’s most common place to find Eladrin explorers and adventurers on the continent. Often confused for their Wood Elf cousins who are tribal in nature, they are worried about coming across them inside the forest itself. Cantomer The Calamity of Cantomer destroyed many of the natural forests of note on the continent. This has all but severed their connections to The Feywild. This has nearly stopped the Eladrin’s from coming to the continent on a natural path. Ezora Prior to the War of Ezora most Eladrin would come to the material plane through the Emerald Enclave. With the destruction of this sanctuary, they primarily now come through The Wild Timberlands to trade or settle. Many Eladrin still to this day are more aggressive and use guerilla tactics in The Dark Timberlands due to centuries of conflicts. Laikka Laikka is as massive and thus the tribes and locations where Eladrin’s crossover is numerous. While they have a slight number more Eladrin than any other continent they still remain to be very rare in everyday life. The Rainy Woods is one of the locations in which Eladrin have traded for a long time due to being welcomed by Wildreach openly. The Xohn Woods has always been a place where warriors of the Eladrin have guarded, while they have not settled in the woods they have been known to aid the forest’s heart. Lastly the third major location of the Eladrin is The Shadowloom Forest, while in the last conflict the blighting of trees had severed the connections to The Feywild there are rumors of Eladrin now appearing with the healing of the forest. Northern Chain Eladrin in the Northern Chain are very rare to do the past destruction of the continent which once stood until Talos & The Birth of Krakens. This event as the 2nd Emorior destroyed much of the landmass of the Northern Chain. Southern Chain The Southern Chain has very little interactions with Eladrin as many of the forests which they traverse are so dense and untraveled that they simply combat some of their enemies. While the rare Eladrin does make their way towards the cities they are generally welcomed outside of the Orich Isles. Yedria The Eladrin who wander Yedria primarily walk and adventure in the center of the continent. These untamed wilds, have whole tribes of Eladrin inhabiting large areas of land. They are very untrusting and have little contact with outsiders. On rare occasions a banish member of a tribe attempts to make their way to civilization so they might continue to live. Feywild Eladrin Eladrin who live in The Feywild live in abundance and similar to humans on the material plane. With cities, towns, and tribes spread across the plane they can be as varied as any settlement in the material plane. For more information about these settlements check out The Feywild. Eladrin Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Slyvan. * Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Fey Step. You can cast the Misty Step spell once using this trait. You regain the ability to do so once you finish a short or long rest. * Planar Traveler. You gain advantage against being banished back to the Feywild. Category:Subrace